


Perfect Day

by scribblingfairytale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin marries, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Shopping with Erwin, Wedding, Wedding Dresses, perfect day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfairytale/pseuds/scribblingfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin needs help to find a suit for his own wedding and you had decided to help him. You and he are friends for a very long time, but you´re in a relationship with Levi for a while now. Levi hates weddings, so you´ll probably never going to marry as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

The sun was shining bright today and no clouds could be seen on the sky. Only an endless blue, like the ocean. It was a warm summer day with a light breeze of wind. A perfect day to spend on the beach.

You would give everything right now to be outside. To feel the sunlight on your skin. The warmth.

Instead you were sitting in a store surrounded by the sounds of people talking and the air conditioner.

 

Shopping with Erwin.

 

Leaning back against the couch of the store with a coffee-to-go in your hand you closed your eyes for a second. Carefully you slipped your flip-flops off letting them fall to the ground. Then you placed your feet on the couch as well. A deep sigh escaped your lips.

Fatigue had started to capture you a while ago along with a slight headache.

 

Your gaze drifted to the changing cabin where Erwin had disappeared a few minutes ago to try on something else. Again. You had stopped counting how often he had tried something different. Was it really that hard to find something he liked?

Grabbing your handbag you started to search for your phone. Levi, your boyfriend, surely had sent a message yet or tried to call you. He had a day off today.

Eventually you found it.

 

No messages.

 

You raised your brows in disbelief. He didn´t even called you. That was not like him, he always called or texted you if he spent the day at home (mainly cleaning, even on a nice day like this). Was something wrong?

Your head started to ache even more. Groaning you were about to put the phone back as your gaze flickered to the clock.

Your eyes widened in shock.

 

 **Six** _hours_?! You´ve been shopping for _six hours_ now?

 

Your hand wandered to your head the headache pounding now slightly with every heartbeat. Going shopping was quite tiring you admitted. Especially after such an amount of time. You never really spent so long to find new clothes, Levi made sure of that. And if he were with you it was even more tiring, because he would always reject anything you showed him. Although the both of you knew that these clothes would suit him well. He apparently loved it to tease you this way.

But it was never more than just tiredness that engulfed you afterwards.

 

Going shopping with Erwin… That was not just tiring, it was **exhausting**.

And you weren´t even finished yet! All this time only to buy a suit, a shirt and a tie for him. Couldn´t take that long you had thought in the beginning. Guess you were wrong.

Why did he need a suit? Well, in a couple of weeks he would finally marry his girlfriend.

 

Taking a sip of your already cold coffee you stood up and wandered through the store.

 

“Why am I here again?”

 

A chuckle could be heard from the changing cabin.

 

“`Cause you love me.”

 

You rolled playfully with your eyes as a smile spread across your face. Reaching the section with the wedding dresses you started to skim through them.

 

“Be careful that your fiancé won´t hear that. She might get jealous.”

 

“I think she can handle it. But I am not so sure about Levi.”

 

Now the both of you chuckled because of that. “That might be true.”

 

Silence enveloped you again. None of the white or cream dresses you were looking at was to your taste. You loved understated elegance but most of the dresses here were extravagant or had too much of this or that.

A sigh escaped your lips and you looked back to the direction of Erwin. You could hear him curse under his breath. Erwin and marrying. That was something you thought would never become true. But he had changed the last years since he met her. As if the darker sides of his past finally vanished from his memory.

 

Taking another sip a mannequin opposite the changing cabins caught your attention. Slowly you made your way to it. A beautiful long wedding dress was wrapped around it, the fabric flooding easily as if it was made out of feathers. Some embroideries underlined the lightness of the dress. Elegance and simplicity in one.

In your opinion this was the most beautiful dress you had ever seen and exactly that what you always wanted to wear if you would marry someday.

 

Unfortunately you would never get the chance to.

 

Once you had talked about marrying with Levi. It was in the very beginning of your relationship. His reaction still hurt your heart. He had been so angry! Then he told you that he never wanted to marry and that this decision was final. Afterwards he hadn´t talked to you in days. You had apologized but you had sometimes the feeling that he was still angry about that. You had never the courage to ask him why he didn´t want to.

 

Didn´t he love you enough?

 

This question together with many other circled in your mind every once in a while. One day you had been at the point to just give up although you loved him deeply. Erwin had been the one helping you figure out your decision. You stayed with Levi, but you never told him about your doubts in the relationship you had. And still were there.

Love was difficult, especially with someone like Levi.

 

Erwin left the changing cabin his phone in one hand as you soaked in every tiny detail of the dress.

He put the phone away and started to examine himself in the mirror. Brows furrowed in concentration he smoothed out the folds of his suit as he turned from one side to the other. His lips were pressed into a thin line. After a while it turned into a small smile.

 

You touched the white fabric of the dress as his gaze eventually found you. His smile dropped a bit but his features showed an endless gentleness. He knew what was going on in your head right now.

 

“It´s beautiful.” he said.

 

You turned around your hand still holding on the dress. Slowly your grip relaxed and your hand fell down to your side again. Putting the coffee on a nearby table you approached Erwin.

 

“Indeed.”

 

He noticed that your hands were slightly trembling. A sigh escaped his lips and he walked to meet you halfway.

 

“You should talk with him about that again.”

 

The ghost of a smile appeared on your lips as you put your hands on his shoulders and wandered down his arms your gaze focused on the suit.

 

“He won´t change his mind.”

 

“You can´t be sure of that.”

 

“Erwin, you know him as long as I do.” You were now standing behind him examining his back. “He won´t.”

 

Going away you skimmed through the ties lying on a table. Eventually you found one and went back to Erwin to put it on.

 

“I still can´t believe that I am marrying.” Erwin changed the subject.

 

“Yeah.” You made a knot and carefully pulled it up to his throat. As you were finished with the tie your hand followed the fabric from his throat down to his stomach.

 

“Do you really need to move away from here afterwards?”

 

“It´s only for a year, [Name]. You will survive it without me.”

 

“You´re leaving me alone with Levi.” you said a little chuckle escaping your lips.

 

“You´ll be fine.”

 

Nodding you met his blue eyes. “That suit is perfect.”

 

“Really? I am not sure about it.”

 

Rolling your eyes you strolled back to the couch where your handbag still was.

 

“You said that after every suit. Don´t worry you look great. Anyways you shouldn´t be more beautiful than your fiancé on that day.”

 

“That´s probably right.”

 

You grabbed your handbag and your coffee. “I am leaving now.”

 

Smiling he nodded. You waved at him and went to the exit.

 

“By the way… Would you like to be our witness at the wedding?”

 

Turning around you looked at him surprised.

 

“Me? I thought Levi should be your groomsman.”

 

Erwin shrugged. “You know how much he hates weddings. Tending to it would be hard for him, but being the groomsman… He would probably hate me afterwards.”

 

“Do I need to wear a special dress or something?”

 

“Nah, you can chose what you like.”

 

“Good. I´d loved to be your witness then.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Smiling you eventually left the store.

 

\--

 

After another two hours you eventually reached the apartment you and Levi were living in. Closing the door behind you, you put a bag down to the ground. On your way home you came by a store with a nice dress visible through the window. Perfect for Erwin´s wedding.

Without further ado you were stepping in and had bought it.

 

Puffing your cheeks you exhaled deeply. Wiping across your face you stepped into the living area your headache still pounding in your head.

 

“I´m home.”

 

Levi appeared a mop in his hands. The expression on his face was as usual stoic and unreadable, his lips pressed into a thin line. He approached you and thrust the cleaning item into your hands.

 

“Mop the floor. I´ll make dinner.”

 

Without anything else he made his way to the kitchen. Blinking you looked after him.

 

“Nice.” You then said sarcastically. “What about a ‘welcome home’? And a ‘ _please_ ’ would have been great as well.”

 

Levi turned around still wearing his stoic expression although there was something else.

Love? Or rather anger?

 

Rolling with his eyes he pulled you to his chest as he had reached you. Then he pressed his lips on yours in a long passionate kiss your tongues fighting against each other for domination. As he parted you tried to take control over your breath a smirk on your lips.

Levi turned around again and disappeared in the kitchen.

 

“We still need to work on that ‘ _Please_ ’-part, don´t you think?”

 

A growl reached you from the kitchen. Chuckling you added an ‘I love you too’ before you eventually started to clean.

 

The image of the wedding dress popped into your mind again as you mopped the floor of every room. You really liked that one but until you would marry that dress would be long gone.

As you were almost finished you started to ask yourself why Levi hadn´t managed to clean the whole apartment. He had been at home. And he hadn´t prepared dinner either.

What had he been doing?

 

“Dinner is ready.” Levi suddenly said right next to you.

 

Jumping in surprise you looked at him. You thought to have seen a grin on his lips but it vanished way too fast for you to be sure that it hadn´t even been there.

 

“C´mon now.”

 

Nodding you followed him into the kitchen.

You were eating quietly neither of you saying a single word. As you were finished you immediately started to clean the dishes knowing that Levi hated it when you didn´t do it.

Levi watched you from his place at the table taking a sip of his tea.

 

“So, how´d been your day?”

 

You shrugged. “Quite long, but we eventually managed to find a nice suit for Erwin.”

 

Levi furrowed his brows. “That took so long?”

 

“Yeah.” A chuckle escaped your lips. “Men are a bit more difficult when it comes to shopping.”

 

Your (e/c) eyes met his grey blue ones for a brief moment. The look in his eyes made you laugh even more.

 

“When is the wedding again?”

 

“In a couple of weeks.”

 

Silence enveloped you two as you scrubbed the dishes. Eventually you were finished and sat down next to Levi.

 

“Erwin asked me to be his witness.”

 

Levi hummed in response. “That´s why the bag, huh?”

 

You nodded. “But I´ll need to get up earlier to meet him before the ceremony starts because of the rings and such…”

 

“Should I go with you?”

 

“No… I know that you dislike the idea of tending to a wedding. You can catch up later.”

 

His free hand suddenly grabbed yours and held on it tight. Grey blue eyes locked with yours once more.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“Yeah.” you answered smiling. “I love you too.”

 

\--

 

**The day of the wedding**

 

You were lying on your back on the bed. Levi laid right next to you a hand resting on your stomach his face nuzzled in your hair. Slowly you opened your eyes turning your head to the side. Your (e/c) eyes focused on the red glowing numbers of your alarm clock.

A little sigh escaped your lips. You needed to get up in a few minutes to get yourself ready.

 

Turning your head again you faced Levi. He was still fast asleep, his breath slow and deep. Your hand wandered to his on your stomach resting yours on top of his. The ghost of a smile appeared on your lips as you examined his peaceful sleeping face.

 

So many years. So many years did you know him already.

And it was Erwin who married first.

 

Another sigh escaped you as you carefully lifted his hand from your stomach and got up from the bed. It was time.

You went on your tiptoes to the wardrobe and put some underwear out. Then you exit the room to go to the bathroom.

 

The shower didn´t take long, but it helped you to get the sleep out of your bones. Gosh, why were you so nervous? Since a few days you couldn´t sleep properly, your thoughts circling around several questions.

Did you have the rings? Were they already in your little handbag? Did you order a taxi for yourself to get to Erwin? Hadn´t you forgotten anything?

 

You almost had the feeling that you were the one marrying today.

After you stepped out of the shower you dried yourself and put your underwear on. Then you went to the kitchen wrapping a bathrobe around your body to prevent yourself from freezing.

You cooked some coffee and forced yourself to eat breakfast.

 

And Levi was still asleep.             

 

An hour passed till you finally finished curling your hair. Now you put some make-up on. Not much, just enough to emphasize the (e/c) of your eyes.

Then you pinned your hair up to a beautiful but simple updo which still looked elegant.

 

Eventually you were done and you quietly entered your bedroom once more. There you took your dress and stepped into it. You were trying to pull up the zipper on your back but unfortunately you couldn´t quite reach it. Cursing under your breath you were about to try it once more as you felt warm hands pulling yours away. Then your zipper was pulled up and the hands came to a rest on your shoulders.

 

You felt Levi´s warm breath on your skin as you turned around to face him. Your eyes locked.

Then you felt his lips on yours for a long, gentle kiss.

He didn´t bit your lower lip like he used to do so often and he pulled away leaving you unsatisfied.

 

Pouting you looked at him as he took a step back.

 

“You can do better than that.”

 

A crooked smile crossed his lips for a second. “I don´t want to ruin your make-up.”

 

His voice was still heavy with sleep. Grey blue eyes looked up and down your small form examining the dress and your hair. He cocked his head.

Then he suddenly disappeared leaving you alone confusion plastered across your face.

 

Did you look so horrible?

 

Before you could think about this any further Levi was already back a flower in his hands. A smile appeared on your lips as you realized that this was a flower of the bouquet Levi had bought you a few days ago.

He cut off the blossom throwing the peduncle away and placed it carefully in your hair. Then he stepped a few inches back to inspect your outfit once more.

 

“Perfect.” he eventually said pulling you close to his chest. “Now you´re even more beautiful than the bride.”

 

“You haven´t even seen her yet.”

 

“I´m sure that you´ll steal her the show.”

 

Another kiss was placed on your lips more passionate than before. As he departed he locked his grey blue eyes with your (e/c) ones while resting his forehead onto yours.

 

“You don´t need to go right now, you still could stay for at least half an hour.”

 

Grinning you looked up to him. “You don´t want to ruin my make-up, remember?”

 

“Hmm.” he growled. He kissed you again before he eventually let go of you.

 

“I´ll see you there then.”

 

Smiling you went to the door of the bedroom. Before you exited you looked back to Levi.

 

“Don´t take too long.”

 

You disappeared into the hall, took your handbags and shoes and left the apartment to meet Erwin.

Levi´s gaze still rested on the spot you had been standing before you exited the room. A strange feeling crept into his heart, a feeling he never experienced before: Nervousness. Even fear.

 

\--

 

Your agitation was nothing compared to Erwin´s. He couldn´t stand at one place longer than a few seconds. His hands were trembling and he smoothed out the folds of his suit the whole time.

That really got on your nerves, so you forced him to sit down until the guests started to arrive at the church.

 

Greeting everyone you showed them where to sit. Almost anyone you or Erwin knew came to tend to this wedding. Even Levi´s former colleagues appeared.

Everyone looked nice in their suits or dresses.

 

Grisha Jaeger suddenly arrived along with his wife and children. A smile crossed your lips as you hugged Carla and Mikasa.

 

Mikasa hid her face in a red scarf, but her eyes shined bright.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Your smile grew even wider. “Thank you. But you´re looking great as well.”

 

Mikasa nodded in response and followed her adoptive parents to their seats dragging Eren behind her.

 

A content sigh escaped you as you saw all the people in the church. Slowly you went to the altar where Erwin stood now.

 

“Geez, I´m nervous.” Erwin muttered as you reached him.

 

“No worries, Erwin. Everything´s gonna be fine.”

 

He tried to smile and nodded. Then his gaze went to the entrance of the church. You followed his eyes and your smile grew wider.

Levi stood there in a nice black suit and a tie matching to the color of your dress. You´d never seen him like this before. He strolled up to the two of you.

 

At first he greeted Erwin and patted him on the shoulder. Than he gave you a sloppy kiss before going to his seat. His eyes never left yours. Not even as the bride stepped into the church as the ceremony began.

 

It was a nice ceremony. Some women cried due to affection, others just smiled. You were also smiling the whole time seeing Erwin so happy. And his bride.

As they both were finally husband and wife you´re gaze met Levi´s. His features were gentle and the ghost of a smile played around the corners of his mouth. You could see his love to you in them.

 

But his stoic expression came back way too soon.

 

After the ceremony everyone went to the park where the location of the party was. Tables and chairs were placed around a little dance floor with a stage for the band behind it. A long buffet was at either side of the tables.

 

You and Levi decided to take a walk after dinner. Hand in hand you strolled through the path of the park leaning slightly against Levi. After a while he pointed to a bench and the two of you sat down there. He placed his arm around your shoulders and you watched the dancing guests together.

 

Erwin and his wife were twirling and twisting around the dance floor like a prince with his princess. A smile was plastered on his face, a happiness shown in his eyes you´d rarely seen on him before. But his wife was not less happy.

Suddenly you imagined yourself dancing there in the dress you´d seen a few weeks ago together with Levi. Feelings started to overwhelm you, because you knew that you would never have such a perfect day like Erwin.

 

Cold fingers touched your cheeks wiping softly across them. Your gaze flickered to Levi your vision slightly blurry.

 

“Tch. Why are you crying?”

 

Blinking you looked away. You couldn´t tell him the truth. It would break his heart and the thought of leaving him (or rather left by him?) hurt you to the bone. Taking in a shaky breath you tried to suppress the upcoming sobs.

 

“It´s just touching seeing all these happy people.”

 

Levi only growled in response as if sensing that this wasn´t the whole truth. Your heart only tightened around your chest tears no longer streaming down your cheeks.

 

“Look at me.” Levi said after a while.

 

You only closed your eyes your heart aching more. Somehow you just couldn´t look him in the eyes. He would see what was going on in your head right now. And you didn´t want him to know. It would only make things worse, wouldn´t it?

 

“[Name], please.”

 

Shaking your head you turned your head fully away from him. A sigh escaped Levi´s lips. But then silence wrapped itself around you. Until you felt warm hands on yours.

 

“[Name]…” he whispered.

 

As you still didn´t look him in the eyes he lifted his hand up to your chin and gently forced you to meet his gaze. His stoic expression had been washed away leaving sadness, almost desperation, behind. New tears swelled up in your eyes and eventually started to stream down your cheeks once more. Levi´s hand went from your chin to your cheeks, his thumb tenderly wiping the tears away although new ones immediately relined the old traces.

 

After a while he took with his other hand yours and placed it on his chest, there where it heart was. You could feel how rapid it beat against his chest. It wasn´t angrily, more desperately.

 

“Do you feel that?” he quietly asked.

 

You nodded.

 

“Since you are in a relationship with me my heart wouldn´t stop beating like this. Wouldn´t stop aching so much. Because I was always afraid that you would leave me. And I still am.

I know I broke your heart back then as I told you that I´d never marry in the future. But I was so afraid. Afraid of being all alone in the end again.”

 

His grey blue eyes pierced into you all his feelings he had been keeping away for all these years finally showing up. After a while you couldn´t stand it anymore and looked down only to meet his eyes once more as he lifted your chin up.

 

“I love you, [Name]. I love you with all my heart. And I can no longer stand it seeing how sad you are sometimes. I know it´s damn difficult being together with me. But I can´t imagine anyone else by my side than you. I…” His voice broke.

 

“Would you finally forgive me and spend the rest of your life with me… As my wife?”

 

A sob escaped your lips making you cry even more. You looked away from him, too overwhelmed to say a single word. Questions circled in your head. How should you answer?

 

Levi´s gaze flickered down to his feet his grasp getting tighter around your hand. His other one fell limply down to his side. Hearing the sobs escaping your lips made his heart heavy.

He should´ve had known that you´d never be able to forgive him. He closed his eyes in order to block out his feelings. But to no avail.

 

You inhaled shakily as you eventually looked back at Levi. Your lips were trembling as if they didn´t know if they should go up in a smile or stay in a thin line.

 

“Now you need to look at me, Levi.”

 

He looked up, but you saw that he already had given up.

 

“I thought you didn´t want to ruin my make-up?” you suddenly blurted out a sob mixed with a laugh escaping your lips.

 

His eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Stupid moron,” you muttered. “You already know the answer!”

 

Levi´s brows furrowed confusion plastered across his face. Now you were really laughing.

 

“Yes.” You finally exclaimed. “The answer is, of course, yes!”

 

You saw his tension disappearing as he engulfed you in a tight embrace. He placed a long, chaste kiss on your lips before he put a beautiful silver ring out of his pocket.

Gently he placed the ring on your finger. Then he wiped your tears away and took your hand.

 

“Let´s get back.”

 

You intertwined your hand with his and together you walked back to the party.

This was indeed a perfect day.

 

 

 

~~

 

**Extended ending**

 

As you reached the edge of the dance floor Erwin immediately came to you and wrapped you into a tight embrace.

 

“Congratulations.” he whispered in your ear.

 

You looked bewildered into his blue eyes as he let go off you. Erwin only smiled and looked to Levi.

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Levi nodded and Erwin took you by your hand and dragged you to the dance floor. A slow waltz was played, so Erwin wrapped an arm around your waist and held on your hand with his other one.

 

“So you knew it the whole time, huh?”

 

You asked him after a few minutes.

 

“Yes. Well, this was mainly the reason why you needed to go shopping with me.“ he admitted.

 

“Levi actually wanted to have that ring way earlier, but somehow the jeweler couldn´t make it any faster. On the day you were shopping with me, he was there and talked with him about the details. He called me right afterwards. That´s why I needed you to be my witness, so that Levi could get the ring today without you noticing.”

 

You playfully smacked him in the chest.

 

“He wanted to make that proposal earlier so that we could´ve married together.”

 

The both of you chuckled.

 

“Today is perfect.”

 

Erwin´s smile grew wider. “Indeed.”

 

Your (e/c) eyes went back to the edge of the dance floor to find Levi. He still stood at the place where you had left him a few minutes ago, his gaze rested on you.

The most beautiful smile was plastered across his face. It was the first smile you´d ever seen on him. And his eyes showed his affection and love towards you.

 

That was the moment you knew that this stoic expression of his was the cause of the fear of losing you. Now that he knew that you´d stay with him for the rest of your life he finally could show his feelings freely. There was no longer any fear.  
You both belonged together. And this promise would be sealed soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love this story a lot! (Although I´m never satisfied with what I´m writing :D)
> 
> I hope you like the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
